Dear Stiles
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Pendant tout ce temps, Stiles Stilinski avait dissimulé un secret... et pas des moindres. Mais le jour de la révélation était arrivé. À quel point cela allait-il changer leurs vies ?
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David je ne retire qu'une satisfaction personnelle à cet écrit.

Résumer : Pendant tout ce temps, Stiles Stilinski avait dissimulé un secret et pas des moindres. Mais le jour de la révélation était arrivé. À quel point cela allait-il changer leurs vies ?

SuperBêta : TheCrasy et Voidonce qui n'a pas put résister à l'attraction des fautes restantes héhéhé ^^

Note de l'auteuse : Hello petits chasseurs de fanfictions ! Cette OS est une idée dut à mon cerveau et poussé par une image d'Erika Keysie. Mais surtout c'est un cadeau pour mon petit sucre de voidonce parce que voilà, je pouvais pas penser écrire cette histoire sans penser à elle à chaque seconde et ouais, je suis comme ça moi ! Alors cœur pour elle et son non-anniversaire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

[Dear Stiles]

 _« Il est possible que je vous aie caché quelque chose sur moi. »_

 _-Stiles Stilinski 2016_

Ce fut avec cette phrase que la réunion qui avait lieu dans un loft de Beacon Hills commença. Stiles, Stilinski de son nom et Przemysław de son vrai prénom, qui était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, avait demandé à ses amis de le rejoindre. Enfin… ses amis, ses compagnons de meute dont certains étaient ses amis. Voilà qui serait plus exact. La meute donc, qui était bien une chose à connotation surnaturelle, était composée d'un loup-garou Alpha : Derek Hale, de plusieurs loups-garous bêtas dont un ancien kanima, d'une humaine, d'une chasseuse de loups-garous -cherchez l'erreur- et d'un Stiles Stilinski. Le maigrichon sans défense de la meute. C'était en tous cas comme ça que l'alpha le décrivait.

Ainsi donc, tout ce beau monde était rassemblé dans le salon très épuré -trop épuré-, entassé sur les quelques places assises ou attendant debout, là où Stiles leur avait demandé de venir et ils l'avaient écouté parler. En tout cas, ils l'avaient laissé dire une phrase avant de le couper. Effectivement, l'homme brun et taciturne assis sur une des seules chaises de la pièce, soit Derek-je-suis-l'Alpha-Hale, avait coupé le plus jeune à la seconde où il avait pris une inspiration.

-Parce que tu penses avoir pu nous cacher quelque chose ?

Certains dans l'assemblée, avec en tête Isaac, le loup aux bouclettes blondes et à l'air chérubin -notez uniquement l'air- furent secoués par des rires. Le petit angelot finit par se calmer et il prit la parole pour faire oublier à tout le monde sa gueule d'ange.

-Tu ne peux rien nous cacher Stilinski. Tu es devant cinq loups... On sait même quand tu t'es branlé pour la dernière fois.

Jackson, l'ancien kanima à l'air hautain, adossé contre un pilier du loft, hocha la tête en grimaçant avant de faire semblant de vomir. Mais Stiles, qui n'avait jamais été dupe de la diablerie du jeune Isaac les ignora lui et Jackson. Il resta campé sur ses pieds, s'autorisant même à croiser les bras sur son torse avec un air agacé, mais son air énervé s'effaça à la seconde où son regard croisa celui de son meilleur ami, Scott McCall.

Effectivement, Scott, loup-garou de son état, regardait Stiles avec un regard blessé, se demandant ce qu'avait pu lui cacher son meilleur ami de toujours. Il avait toujours pensé que Stiles lui disait tout et quand il vit son regard passer d'énervé à coupable, il sut avec certitude que Stiles disait la vérité.

Comme tout le monde avait regardé cet échange en silence, Stiles en profita pour prendre la parole avant de renoncer.

-Je ne suis pas humain.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Derek grogna, Scott se serra contre sa petite amie Allison (la chasseresse), Lydia (la -presque- humaine) regardait ses ongles, Isaac grognait en regardant Scott se coller à Allison, Jackson avait haussé un sourcil et finalement ce fut celui que tout le monde avait oublié dans l'ombre qui réagit en premier.

-Mais oui ! C'est pour ça !

Stiles sursauta à l'entente du cri de Peter, l'oncle zombie-garou de l'Alpha. Comme il était le seul qui semblait être enclin à le croire, ou du moins à interagir oralement avec lui, il l'interrogea.

-« Pour ça » quoi ?

Déglutissant légèrement, Stiles surveilla le loup qui s'était levé de la troisième marche de l'escalier en colimaçon pour se diriger vers lui avec un regard prédateur.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais dit non à la morsure que je t'avais gentiment proposée, alors que tu me mentais éhontément.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et l'idée que je ne veuille pas d'un Alpha comme toi ça n'était pas suffisant ?

Haussant les épaules l'air de rien, Peter continua ses explications.

-J'aurais pu m'en contenter… Même si je ne comprends pas cette réticence, mais dans ce cas : pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé la morsure à Derek une fois qu'il m'avait pris mon pouvoir ? En plus, il est clair pour tout le monde ici que tu n'aurais rien contre le fait de faire pleinement partie de la vie de mon cher neveu.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

L'interrogation presque criée venait de Derek, qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse musclé. En le voyant faire, Stiles, qui avait commencé à rougir à la fin du monologue de Peter, rougit encore plus avant de se détourner du brun. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais il n'osait pas lui demander quelle partie il n'avait pas compris. Il serait bien incapable de trouver une explication au fait que Peter venait de, plus ou moins clairement, dévoiler son béguin pour l'alpha. Finalement et contre toutes attentes, ce fut Lydia qui prit la parole après avoir levé les yeux de ses ongles.

-Au lieu de perdre du temps sur des broutilles, quelqu'un peu nous dire s'il a menti ?

Peter, qui s'était encore rapproché de Stiles en penchant la tête, fut le seul dans la capacité de répondre. Apparemment, les autres loups présents avaient, momentanément, oublié qu'ils pouvaient écouter la régularité des battements d'un cœur.

-Il n'a pas menti une seconde depuis qu'il est ici.

Ayant enfin sa réponse, Lydia osa montrer un semblant d'intérêt à celui qui avait interrompu sa séance manucure avec Jackson. Tandis qu'elle essayait de deviner ce qu'il pouvait être, quelque chose d'étrange se déroula sous leurs yeux à tous.

Peter, qui n'avait eut de cesse de se rapprocher de Stiles, s'était mis à renifler son odeur dans sa nuque. Et non ceci n'était pas étrange, la suite par contre… Il fut arrêté par le grognement et le regard menaçant de Derek. Bien évidement, une personne normale n'aurait vu que de l'agacement dans l'attitude de l'alpha de meute, mais Lydia n'était pas une jeune femme quelconque, et elle voyait parfaitement toute la jalousie que dégageait le brun. La rousse secoua la tête dépitée comme si tant de stupidité la désolait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait de plus à ces deux-là pour être enfin ensemble.

D'ailleurs, pour son plus grand malheur, une seule autre personne semblait avoir compris. Et ce n'était personne d'autre que Peter. Peter, qui s'éloignait de Stiles avec un sourire moqueur pour son neveu. Ne voulant pas partager ce « secret » uniquement avec l'oncle psychopathe, Lydia donna un coup de coude à Allison assise à côté d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, la chasseuse était toute concentré sur son loup-garou en pleine crise existentielle. Elle soupira quand Scott prit la parole.

-Depuis quand ?

-Sérieux Scott ? Mon pote ! Je te dis que je ne suis pas humain et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me demander, c'est « Depuis quand ? ». Ça t'intéresse même pas un peu de savoir ce que je suis ? Tu sais que si ça se trouve, je deviendrai soudain vachement plus intéressant et cool que toi ?

Scott grimaça au débit de son ami, c'était toujours un signe de sa nervosité. Il n'aimait pas savoir son ami nerveux ou inquiet et pourtant, quelques secondes avant, tout ce qui importait au bêta, c'était de savoir depuis quand son ami lui mentait. Puis il comprit, il comprit l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami. S'il lui avait caché quelque chose, il avait très certainement une bonne raison. Oubliant la rancœur qui l'avait secoué quelques secondes auparavant, oubliant même sa question, Scott se leva et se plaça devant Stiles.

-T'as raison, il le prit dans ses bras et continua à parler, je n'ai pas posé la bonne question. En fait, j'ai pas besoin d'en poser, t'es mon meilleur ami et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Resserrant leur étreinte, Stiles sourit doucement, déjà moins inquiet que quand il avait rassemblé tout le monde.

-Tu vas me faire pleurer Scotty.

Un grognement, clairement agacé cette fois, les firent se lâcher.

-Bon après cette minute émotion entre couilles, tu vas finir par nous dire ce que tu es, ou on va jouer aux devinettes ? T'es un truc trop ridicule, c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit ? En fait t'es une licorne.

-J'ai pas ce genre de corne Jack-Jack… Mais bon, autant vous montrer.

Stiles recula d'un pas et Scott se redressa après s'être rassis à côté d'Allison, certes il ne posait pas de question, mais il voulait savoir. D'ailleurs, tout le monde voulait savoir. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme, se demandant s'il allait se transformer en abominable homme des neiges.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles se concentrait, sa transformation n'avait jamais été compliquée, mais depuis la mort de sa mère, il ne s'était plus jamais transformé devant quelqu'un. Même son père ne savait pas. Il n'avait en fait jamais su que sa femme n'était pas humaine, et comme Stiles n'avait jamais eu de transformation intempestive, Claudia avait jugé bon de le garder dans l'ignorance. Le surnaturel était un fardeau qu'elle ne voulait pas poser sur les épaules de son mari.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles réalisa qu'il avait atteint sa forme intermédiaire uniquement en entendant les exclamations surprises de la meute.

Devant eux se tenait toujours Stiles, la tête penchée avec un air gêné, mais surtout, avec des changements physiques plutôt impressionnants. D'abord, il semblait avoir grandi de plusieurs centimètres, mais le jean qu'il portait empêchait de voir le changement impressionnant de ses jambes, qui avaient pris l'allure des membres d'un cheval ou des pattes d'une chèvre. Ensuite ses yeux. Même s'ils n'avaient pas changé de couleur, ils étaient devenus lumineux, comme un verre de whisky traversé par un rayon de soleil. Puis il y avait ses oreilles qui s'étaient agrandies changeant même de forme, formant un très long ovale pointu sur le bout. Elles s'étaient même recouvertes de poils de la même couleurs que ses cheveux. Mais surtout et c'était le plus impressionnant, deux bois majestueux avaient poussé de chaque côté de son crâne sous leurs yeux. Grâce à leur placement, la forme des andouillers et leur texture, cela ne faisait aucun doute à personne. C'était les même bois que ceux des cerfs.

Relevant enfin les yeux, la première chose que fit Stiles fut de regarder Derek. C'était bien la dernière personne chez qui il voulait voir du dégoût dans les yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre cette réaction. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard aigue-marine du loup, Stiles eut un mouvement de recul. Oh non, il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté, il avait l'air affamé. Agité et réalisant qu'il était entouré de loups qui mangeaient peut-être du cerf, Stiles se mit à déglutir. Ce n'était peut-être pas une idée. À aucun moment, il ne réalisa que seul Derek avait ce regard. Il prit donc la parole, légèrement inquiet.

-Je ne suis pas facile à digérer hein !

Allison, qui semblait être la plus terre à terre, prit le temps de le rassurer.

-Personne ne va te manger Stiles. J'ai mon arc. Mais tu es quoi au juste ? Je suis sûre de n'avoir rien vu de tel dans le bestiaire de mon grand-père.

Stiles fut heureux de pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose. Reprenant forme humaine et ignorant les loups béats -oui, même Jackson-, il se tourna vers Allison pour lui répondre.

-Je suis né comme ça. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un cerf-garou. Ma mère, elle, disait qu'on était les Gardiens de la forêt. Si vous n'avait jamais su, c'est parce que mon odeur est très différente quand je suis transformé et elle s'efface parfaitement quand je reprends forme humaine. C'est un mécanisme de défense naturel pour que les êtres surnaturels ne sachent pas qui nous sommes. On n'a aucune attraction à la lune, du coup il est facile d'éviter les chasseurs. Avec tout ça il y a très peu de personnes qui connaissent notre existence. En fait, même mon père ne sait pas pour ma mère et moi.

Un silence gênant, surtout pour Stiles et son hyperactivité, tomba sur le petit groupe.

-Wow ! Alors tu as pu nous cacher tout ça ? Mais tu peux faire quoi ? Non parce que vraiment, tu as toujours été du genre inutile.

Stiles qui avait presque voulu embrasser le blond pour avoir empêché le blanc de s'éterniser, changea bien vite d'avis.

-Merci Isaac, ça me va droit au cœur.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez pour l'ego de Stiles, Derek en rajouta une couche.

-Il a raison, à part ton débit de paroles tu n'as jamais rien fait de surnaturel.

Agacé de leur attitude : « mais moi je suis plus fort », Stiles croisa fermement les bras sur son torse, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas leur force surhumaine qu'il ne les avait jamais aidés ! Derek qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade était mal placé pour dire ce genre de chose.

-Et toi c'est quoi ton super pouvoir, celui de communiquer en grognant ?!

-Je ne…

Mais avant que l'alpha ne rajoute un mot, que ce soit pour s'excuser ou autre chose, Stiles lui coupa la parole.

-Peu importe. Dans ma forme intermédiaire ou complète, je suis plus rapide que vous. Ma capacité à l'esquive est plus développée ainsi que mon besoin de protéger un territoire. Mais pas grâce à la force comme vous, grâce à la magie que j'ai naturellement en moi. Quand je suis le bon vieux Stiles, les seules choses différentes ce sont mes capacités magiques et ma compréhension des personnes ou des situations. Tout ça est accru par rapport à un humain normal. Sinon, oui, je n'ai pas de super biscotos, j'entends mieux mais pas autant que vous, j'ai un bon système immunitaire mais pas autant que vous. Bref oui je ne suis pas aussi bien que vous ! Ça répond à vos questions.

La dernière phrase était adressée à Isaac et Derek, son regard agacé lui, était entièrement dirigé vers l'alpha. Alors qu'il avait été concentré sur le brun pendant sa tirade. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Peter (et même les autres) l'avait écouté religieusement. Apparemment, toutes ses révélations étaient très intéressantes.

-Donc en fait tu as refusé la morsure parce que tu ne peux pas être autre chose, mais tu aurais aimé être un loup ?

-Sérieux Peter ? T'es encore là-dessus ? Je voulais juste être quelque chose que je pouvais partager avec vous. Et surtout ne pas être ce gardien stupide et inutile que je devais garder secret parce que c'était ce que ma mère avait toujours fait !

Derek-je-suis-l'Alpha-Hale fronça les sourcils comme jamais auparavant et sauta sur ses pieds. Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive sa bouche s'était ouverte pour parler sans son accord.

-Tu n'es pas inutile, peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire. Ou ne pas dire, rajoute-t-il.

Ces simples mots avaient été étrangement emprunts de beaucoup d'émotions et firent rougir Stiles. Lorsque Derek réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il reprit contenance en s'asseyant avant de détourner la conversation.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi nous le dire, puisque c'était un secret ?

Encore plus que quand il s'était transformé, Stiles fit une moue embarrassée. Pour la première fois, il n'avait plus aucun sarcasme pour se protéger. Le moment de la révélation qu'il aurait voulu éviter -peu importaient les circonstances- arriva.

-Parce que nous sommes une meute ?

Le ton gêné ne trompa personne, pas plus que son hésitation, et personne ne lui répondit, attendant la suite de ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Scott se redressa, inquiet, comme s'il était prêt à bondir sur un assaillant qu'il n'y avait pas.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Rien de grave Scotty ! Enfin, je crois. Comme je vous ai dit, j'ai pas la même attraction à la lune que vous. Mais, heu... Au printemps le besoin de se transformer est plus fort. Surtout pour les mâles, à cause de… de la période de rut.

La rougeur des joues de Stiles n'avait plus rien de comparable et avant qu'Isaac, Jackson ou pire, Peter, ne fassent les commentaires qu'ils avaient au bord des lèvres, Stiles rajouta précipitamment :

-C'est vachement moins sexuel que ça en a l'air en fait. C'est juste que le besoin de déposer sa magie sur les arbres pour protéger la forêt est plus fort. Et ça se fait à cette période, on se transforme en cerf complet et on gratte nos bois contre les écorces pour que la magie s'opère.

Son Alpha, qui était le seul à ne pas ricaner bêtement après cette histoire, fut le premier à parler.

-Et pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu as l'air de t'en être bien sorti jusque-là.

-Il se pourrait que durant l'une de mes virées j'ai croisé un Alpha. Il m'a vu marquer les arbres et m'a montré un intérêt… étrange ?

-Définis étrange ? Questionna Derek.

-C'était pour ne pas dire carrément flippant quoi. Il ne m'a pas bouffé, il m'a juste regardé bizarrement. Mais c'était vraiment chelou. Et puis bon, c'était pas quelque chose que j'aimerais revivre.

[…]

Après cette étrange réunion, tous se mirent d'accord -enfin Derek mit tout le monde d'accord- pour ne pas laisser l'humain seul tant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus sur les intentions de cet Alpha. Bien vite, il s'avéra qu'ils étaient en fait plusieurs alphas. Plus étrange que cela, ils n'avaient eu aucun signe d'agressivité. Oui c'était étrange. Après tout, ils étaient une meute réputée pour leur soif de sang et ils étaient sur un territoire qui n'était pas le leur. Il devait y avoir une raison.

Stiles avait bien tenté de comprendre cette raison mais comme Derek lui avait interdit de se balader en forêt, sa capacité de compréhension s'était petit à petit tarie. Il était en réalité comme une batterie qui ne se rechargeait que quand il était sous sa forme cerf. Il en était arrivé à un point où il avait même du mal à comprendre son meilleur ami. En plus de cela, son envie d'aller marquer les arbres de la forêt environnante pour la protéger se faisait de plus en plus sentir depuis cette dernière semaine.

Ce matin-là, c'était Derek qui était de baby-sitting, comme aimait le penser Stiles. Le jeune avait passé une mauvaise nuit et il en arriva à un point mauvais pour sa propre santé, que ce soit mental ou non. Concentré sur son livre, le loup assis dans un fauteuil ne réalisa pas tout de suite l'état du jeune gardien. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit un reniflement qu'il ferma son livre en prêtant plus d'attention à Stiles.

Stiles était dos à lui, debout devant sa fenêtre et il semblait plongé dans la contemplation de la forêt au-dehors. Lorsqu'il sentit une odeur salée, le loup comprit que les reniflements étaient dus à des pleurs. Inquiet, il se leva et se rapprocha de jeune gardien. Il tendit une main vers lui, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire il laissa tomber son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ?

Un reniflement plus fort que les autres retentit dans la petite chambre de l'adolescent. Puis avec ses grands yeux de biche -hum cerf- brillants, il le regarda une seconde, surpris qu'il soit si près et comme si cela avait été vital, il fonça sur lui. Puis sans attendre de permission, il posa sa tête contre le torse musclé et encercla la taille du brun de ses longs bras. Surpris, Derek avait écarté les bras, la bouche grande ouverte et il le regardait bêtement pleurer contre son tee-shirt. Cela lui prit bien une minute à réaliser qu'il devrait faire quelque chose et une minute de plus à se décider de refermer ses bras sur le corps de Stiles.

Il aurait juré que les sanglots s'étaient calmés à la seconde où ses bras lui avaient rendu l'étreinte et secrètement, Derek en était fier. Certes, il n'avait pas su quoi faire tout de suite, mais il était carrément efficace.

Puis il attendit sans rien faire de plus qu'attendre. Oui ça fait répétitif, mais le loup ne savait pas quoi faire, alors attendre était la seule chose qu'il trouvait logiquement acceptable là tout de suite. Bref, alors qu'il _attendait_ depuis un moment, Stiles se calma assez pour prendre la parole, sans pour autant se décoller de son tee-shirt maintenant humide.

-Je voulais pas craquer comme ça. Mais j'en peux plus de contenir mon envie de sortir dans les bois, de les protéger. J'arrive plus à comprendre des choses simples. Je n'avais jamais passé d'aussi longs moments sans me transformer à cette période tu sais.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, profitant de ce rapprochement pour analyser l'odeur de forêt qui suivait toujours Derek. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié cette odeur, c'était comme si Derek était une partie de la forêt, comme s'il faisait partie de ce qu'il devait protéger. C'était peut-être le cas, mais avant d'analyser plus loin, il reprit la parole.

-D'habitude je n'ai aucun problème pour trouver un moment et aller faire un tour en forêt. Tu sais, ça aide de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis proches ou d'avoir un père pas souvent à la maison.

Se surprenant lui-même, Derek baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son nez se perde là où il avait vu les cornes du cerf-garou la première -et seule- fois et aussi simplement, il embrassa l'emplacement. Tout de suite, il était heureux que Stiles refuse de lever la tête de son tee-shirt, ainsi il aurait le temps de se reprendre. Et pourquoi pas d'arrêter de rougir comme une écolière à cause d'un simple bisou dans les cheveux de celui qui lui plaisait. Il se racla la gorge comme pour chasser sa gêne.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que ça t'affecterait autant l'assignation à domicile. Je voulais juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Et finalement, ça te fait du mal. J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est bien mon genre.

Stiles gigota dans les bras du loup jusqu'à se reculer légèrement. Derek, lui, avait simplement fait glisser ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune ; sans même se rendre compte d'où elles étaient, trop concentré sur le regard d'ambre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles prit le visage du brun en coupe pour qu'il ne détourne pas les yeux.

-C'est pas de ta faute, tu entends ? Je n'ai dit à personne que je me sentais mal. J'ai l'habitude de garder tout ça pour moi. Je vous ai pas dit que j'avais du mal à faire marcher ma capacité de compréhension, même avec les gens proches et…

Stiles s'arrêta dans sa phrase, son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que d'un geste distrait, un de ses pouces glissait sur une pommette du brun. Derek sentit sa nuque chauffer à ce geste, c'était terriblement tendre et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Stiles. Il l'avait même toujours su, mais c'était comme si là, tout lui revenait en plein cœur et qu'il ne pouvait plus qu'accepter ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de partager. Puis Stiles cligna des yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur lui.

-Je pensais ne plus rien pouvoir comprendre, mais il y a bien quelqu'un que j'arrive à comprendre parfaitement. C'est étrange, c'est nouveau. Enfin pas tant que ça.

Le gardien s'arrêta de parler, regardant toujours Derek en penchant la tête comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose de complexe et simple à la fois. Un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage avant qu'il ne se rapproche doucement du loup.

-Si tu veux m'arrêter c'est le moment. Je ne suis pas entièrement comme les cerfs, je n'ai pas de harem, mais il se peut bien que je sois un peu possessif et jaloux.

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait bien entendu les paroles du plus jeune, mais c'était comme si son cerveau ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mots. Puis le regard de Stiles s'illumina de sa lueur surnaturelle, le loup était comme hypnotisé, leur visage se rapprochant, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre, mais Stiles s'arrêta, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Une réponse certainement.

-Moi aussi.

Tels furent les mots de Derek. Stiles sourit de voir que peu importaient les circonstances, il parvenait toujours à être concis. Puis n'attendant plus, il combla les quelques derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, faisant enfin se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Leur lippe se caressèrent doucement, la douceur et la chaleur se mêlant, les surprenant un peu aussi. Ce simple toucher leur semblait encore mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient put imaginer. Stiles soupira et passa une langue sur les lèvres du brun, quémandant timidement l'accès à cette bouche qui lui faisait envie depuis si longtemps. Derek n'attendit pas et accéda à la requête, profitant de cette bouche offerte à ses envies. Savourant le goût de l'autre, Stiles avait l'impression de goûter la douce rosée du matin, ceci plus l'odeur du loup, il lui semblait être en plein cœur de la forêt qu'il chérissait tant.

C'était sans aucun doute à cause de toutes ces émotions et de cette impression d'être dans le foyer qu'était le couvert des arbres que Stiles passa à sa forme intermédiaire sans même s'en rendre compte. Même Derek ne s'en était pas aperçu, trop concentré sur la douceur de ce baiser qu'ils partageaient pour la première fois. Il fallut qu'ils se séparent pour se rendre compte que les bois majestueux du gardien étaient apparus sur sa tête.

[…]

Après ce baiser et un échange timide mais amouraché, Derek décida qu'il accompagnerait le gardien dans la forêt. Stiles en entendant cela, avait été plus qu'enthousiaste, il avait peut-être même sauté au cou de l'alpha sans s'en rendre compte. Seulement, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'orée des bois, l'exubérance de l'hyperactif était oubliée pour ne laisser place qu'à une troublante gêne. Ce ne fut que quand Stiles formula sa demande, que Derek en comprit la source.

-Tu pourrais te retourner le temps que je me change ?

Le loup mit quelques secondes à intégrer puis comprendre la demande, mais quand celle-ci arriva jusqu'à son lobe frontal, Derek se retourna. Comme si cela pouvait cacher sa nuque rougissante, Derek y passa un main tout en écoutant Stiles plier et cacher ses habits. Après cela, l'alpha entendit des craquements similaires aux bruits que faisait une transformation, mais il attendit encore quelques secondes. Avant même qu'il ne se retourne, un souffle chaud et puissant s'échoua sur sa nuque le faisant se retourner.

Devant lui se tenait Stiles. Dans sa forme complète de Cerf. Et il devait l'avouer, il était encore plus imposant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ses bois semblaient encore plus somptueux dans cette forme que dans l'intermédiaire comme s'il avait plus de ramification et s'il n'avait pas été aussi hésitant, il aurait demandé à les toucher. Ses yeux avaient leur teinte lumineuse, mais ils étaient encore plus grands, ressortant parfaitement sur le pelage peut-être plus clair que celui d'un cerf normal. Son encolure renversée était recouverte de poils plus longs et sa musculature ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il n'était pas au bout de sa croissance. Pendant une minute Derek rêva de pouvoir être à ses côtés dans de nombreuses années pour voir son évolution. Il lui semblait même que sa partie loup en lui était entièrement d'accord avec cette idée.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas un rêve impossible ?

Le cerf-gardien fit un mouvement de tête en direction des profondeurs des bois et Derek acquiesça en silence. Ils marchèrent au pas du cerf qui semblait étrangement paisible. Ne sachant pas se transformer en loup, Derek se contenta de sortir ses apparats pour être prêt en cas d'attaque. Malgré le fait qu'il soit sur le qui vive, l'ambiance était agréable. Stiles dans sa forme de cerf avait une démarche royale et en d'autres circonstances Derek en aurait certainement ri. Seulement, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa magie, ou uniquement parce que c'était Stiles, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rire. En réalité, il se contenterait parfaitement de l'admirer toute sa vie si cela était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Au bout de quelque temps, Derek finit par remarquer que certains arbres étaient marqués ou avaient carrément été dénués de leur écorce sur une grande partie. Avant qu'il ne demande si c'était lui qui avait fait cela, il vit le gardien se diriger vers un arbre. Une fois assez proche, il commença à frotter ses cors contre l'écorce. Quelques secondes après qu'il ait commencé, une douce lumière se mit à éclairer l'arbre et le cerf qui frottait toujours ses bois. Puis la lumière diminua jusqu'à se concentrer dans les traces faites dans l'arbre et lentement la lumière s'atténua jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Derek avait l'impression d'avoir pris un bain de la magie de Stiles, c'était quelque chose d'assez étrange. Il n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé qu'à cet instant et il mourait d'envie de plonger ses doigts dans les longs poils de l'encolure du cerf. Plus que tout, il rêvait de pouvoir protéger le cerf toute sa vie durant.

Trop concentré sur ses envies qui faisaient rage en lui, il n'entendit pas les alphas arriver. Il dut attendre de les avoir dans son champ de vision pour les repérer, mais à la seconde où il les vit, il s'était placé, prêt à attaquer, entre le cerf et les loups-garous. Ils étaient cinq, que des alphas. Derek savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les combattre tous, mais il espérait pouvoir offrir un temps précieux à Stiles pour qu'il aille se protéger. Le jeune Hale était prêt à tout pour le protéger, quitte a mourir si c'était la seule chose à faire. Alors qu'il était tout à ses pensées chevaleresques, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Celui qui semblait être le chef, par sa position en avant des quatre autres, s'inclina respectueusement en regardant le gardien derrière Derek, puis il prit la parole.

-Paix loup, je viens parler en toute sérénité au gardien de cette forêt.

Derek cligna des yeux, oubliant même de grogner, trop surpris par l'attitude du loup devant eux. Puis derrière lui, Stiles se décala légèrement, sans s'éloigner de Derek, pour mieux voir celui qui avait parlé. Il resta dans sa forme entière et attendit que l'alpha reprenne la parole.

-J'avais entendu des légendes sur vous Gardien. Et je tiens à vous assurer que je n'ai pas cherché, ni moi, ni ma meute, à trouver votre identité.

Les battements du cœur de l'homme n'avaient pas varié une seule fois, à la garde surprise de Derek, mais il resta concentré. À la seconde où il mentirait, il serait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

-J'ai simplement attendu que vous reveniez, pour vous remercier et vous faire une demande officielle.

Le loup marqua une pause alors que ses interlocuteurs n'avaient pas bougé, puis il se présenta enfin.

-Je m'appelle Deucalion. Avant de vous croiser dans cette forêt, je n'étais que haine et amertume. Mais quelque chose a changé en moi quand je vous ai vu et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la seule chose que vous ayez soigné. Voyez-vous, j'étais aveugle il y a encore une semaine. Pour tout cela, je voulais vous remercier. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire.

À nouveau, il s'arrêta dans son discours pour s'incliner, mais cette fois, le gardien lui rendit le geste. Loin de toute cette gratitude, Derek n'avait pas oublié que l'autre voulait encore poser une question à Stiles. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Que vouliez-vous demander ?

La question était peu être plus agressive que prévu, mais personne ne sembla en tenir rigueur au brun. Deucalion semblait même l'ignorer, restant uniquement concentré sur le cerf à ses côtés pour poser sa question.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes lié à une meute. Je voulais donc vous demander si vous accepteriez de nous rejoindre. Nous avons une très belle forêt un peu plus à l'est dans les terres qui, je suis sûr, vous plairait grandement.

Dire que Stiles était choqué de la demande était peu dire. Il avait, certes, une capacité de compréhension accrue, mais il lui fallait des éléments de base pour comprendre. Et clairement, sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de la possibilité de lien avec une meute, ni du respect que les loups semblaient avoir pour les Gardiens. Enfin il comprenait mieux la réaction du loup lorsqu'il l'avait croisé la première fois. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était trouver un moyen pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était, ou voulait être, lié à la meute Hale.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer dans sa forme humaine pour lui expliquer de vive voix. Il se tourna donc vers Derek qui semblait attendre la réponse au moins autant que celui qui l'avait posée. Bien qu'il ne lâchait pas les alphas des yeux, Stiles n'eut aucun mal à voir l'inquiétude dans son attitude et ce fut ce qui le décida à agir en faisant la première chose qu'il avait en tête.

Derek écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou remonter jusqu'à sa joue. Stiles ne faisait pas ce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait ? Si.

Devant Deucalion et ses alphas, la scène la plus marrante et mignonne à la fois venait d'avoir lieu. Sous leurs yeux abasourdis, le cerf avait tout simplement léché le brun du cou au haut de la joue. Par respect pour le Gardien et parce qu'il comprenait la signification de ce geste, Deucalion retint son rire. Même si la vue du regard écarquillé ou du visage rouge pivoine de Derek était hilarante.

-Ainsi soit-il, commença Deucalion, votre choix est fait si je comprends bien.

S'inclinant une dernière fois en le remerciant encore, Deucalion repartit comme il était venu : sans que Derek ne s'en aperçoive. Car oui, l'Alpha Hale était encore sous le choc du geste qu'avait eu le gardien à son égard. Il fallut que Stiles pose son nez froid et humide contre son cou pour qu'il réagisse. Puis réalisant son silence, Derek lui sourit avant d'enfouir sa main dans les longs poils de son encolure. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, apaisés par ce geste, comme s'ils comprenaient enfin qu'ils s'étaient acceptés l'un l'autre. N'y tenant plus, Derek posa son front contre celui du cerf comme pour sceller une promesse silencieuse.

Il l'acceptait entièrement et le protégerait aussi longtemps qu'il accepterait sa protection. Et le cerf protégerait avec lui, pour lui, le lieu qui avait déjà vu trop de souffrances.

[…]

Huit ans après, Derek n'en revenait toujours pas quand son mari faisait cela. Ils étaient allés au restaurant pour fêter leurs cinq années de mariage et là, bien-sûr, il avait fallu que la serveuse le drague ouvertement. Bêtement, Derek s'était contenté de l'ignorer et Stiles n'avait rien dit. Il avait donc pensé avoir bien fait. Enfin c'était avant qu'il ne se retrouve devant elle pour payer. Bien sûr, autour d'eux, il y avait quelques-uns de ses collègues et aussi des clients. Et c'était là que Stiles avait décidé de lécher Derek du cou à sa joue.

Encore.

Lorsqu'il acheva son geste, il avait un grand sourire sur son visage et Derek lui, ne savait plus quel était son code de carte bancaire. Ce fut les gloussements de la serveuse qui le ramenèrent à la réalité, engendrant un rougissement visible à des kilomètres. Stiles n'arrêterait jamais de faire ça, de toutes façons, il adorait trop voir son mari rougir.

Après ce moment gênant, surtout pour le loup, Stiles l'avait tiré jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche, puis, après un sourire enchanteur lancé à son époux, il avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements. Pas dupe des envies de son compagnon, amant et amour de sa vie, Derek enleva à son tour ses habits avec un regard amusé.

Sans plus attendre, le couple s'élança dans les profondeurs des bois. À un moment donné, sans arrêter leur course ils se transformèrent totalement tous les deux.

Il n'y avait plus deux hommes nus courant dans la forêt, mais un cerf majestueux au pelage presque blanc et un loup puissant aux poils noirs comme la nuit, qui couraient côte à côte dans la forêt qu'ils protégeaient ensemble depuis des années.

 **[FIN]**

 **Alors ? Content ?**

 **À titre d'information 'Dear Stiles' c'est un jeu de mot avec Deer qui signifie Cerf.**

 **Voilà.**


End file.
